


Corruption

by Star_Noble



Series: Dabbling in Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dark Undertones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Noble/pseuds/Star_Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

Once upon a time there was a girl and her soul was held together by hellfire and terror.

Once upon a time there was a girl and her fear consumed her.

Once upon a time there was a girl and her flames destroyed her.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Art that inspired this](http://www.polyvore.com/corruption/set?id=192258449)


End file.
